


Meeting Again

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo 2015 [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Arthur have a plan to get Merlin and Morgana back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Again

**Author:**  
**Title:** Meeting Again  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
**Word Count:** 400  
**Trope:** Blind Date/ Set Up  
**Summary:** Gwen and Arthur have a plan to get Merlin and Morgana back together.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

Gwen sat down at the table with Morgana at the tea shop. “So Arthur and I have this friend. We think that you and he would be smashing together.”

“Gwen, the last time you and Arthur set me up on a blind date it turned out to be Gwaine.” Morgana looked into her tea. “He was well into his cups by the appetizer. I don’t think I want to go on another blind date.”

“Oh come on Morgana. This guy is perfect for you. He isn’t that much of a drinker and he’s handsome.” Gwen hinted. “You’re going to like him.”

“I’ll go out with this bloke but this is the last time.” Morgana took a sip of her tea. “He better not be one of Arthur’s football buddies either.”

“He won’t be. He’s really sweet and I know you will just love him. We already have it arranged.” Gwen smiled. “Just meet him at the cinema on Water Street at half past seven. Gwen took a sip of her tea.”

Morgana sighed. “I’ll be there.”

At half past seven, Morgana stood in front of the cinema. She checked her watch. She was on time but her date seemed to be late.

Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Morgana turned around and smiled when she saw Merlin standing there.

“Hi! What are you doing here?” Morgana smiled and gave him a hug.

“Arthur sent me here to meet some girl for a blind date. You?” Merlin asked.

“Gwen sent me here for the same reason.” Morgana rolled her eyes. “Do you think they have a plan to get us back together?”

“Oh, they have a plan alright.” Merlin smirked. “Is it working?”

“I haven’t decided yet. Take me to dinner and I will tell you at desert.” Morgana put her hand on his arm.  

“Are we going to have the usual kind of desert or are we going for something sweet?” Merlin asked.

“You were always sweet, Merlin. That wasn’t the problem.” Morgana looked down.

“What was the problem?” Merlin tipped her face up with a finger and looked into her eyes.

“I was too restless for my own good. Fortunately, I have settled down since we were teenagers.” Morgana kissed him on the cheek.

Merlin put his arm around her waist and led her down the street to a restaurant. “I guess we shall just have to see.”       


End file.
